


Coincidences Can be fate

by LegendaryDane



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Altean!Hunk, Did I mention fluff?, Dragon!Keith, Fluff, Gay Keith, He also knows what’s going on, Hunk and pidge are altean too, Keith (voltron)/Lance (voltron) - Freeform, Keith is just too precious, Keith’s just minding his own business, Lance growing up, Mentions of blood and violence, Multi, Not to graphic though, Some angst, They only meet at like chapter 4, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will add more tags as I go along, altean!lance, altean!pidge, alternate au-fantasy, and he’s like half dragon, bi lance, male pronouns for pidge, nobody knows he exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDane/pseuds/LegendaryDane
Summary: “I’m going to mawwy you wen i gwow up!”Lance leaped towards the boy and wrapped his stubby arms around his neck,“Sow you have to wait fow me or ewlse i will be angwy!”The boy was bright red, he was so red he could set the forest on fire with how much he blushed.“Okay..”





	1. Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments if i made any mistakes, oh, and feedback. Lots of feedback :) This is my first fanfic so pls don’t be to harsh :D
> 
> I DO NOT own Voltron or the Charecters.
> 
> More notes at the end (^▽^＠)

In a huge country named Altea, where there were luscious green hills and the most exquisite flowers, lived a princess named Allura and a prince named Lance. The king , named Alfor, had died not to long ago in a war against the Galra empire who was led by Zarkon and his secretary Haggar. 

Allura had become the Queen of Altea and was fighting against the Empire.

The empire made a quick advance and breached the borders of Altea. 

They headed straight to the castle and upon noticing this, Allura has no other choice but to evacuate with her little brother Lance. Who, bearing in mind was only 6 years old. 

But Zarkon cornered them and surrounded them with his army and the only way out would be to run through the Mist forest. 

The good thing was that past the mist forest, the Alteans has allies where they could regroup and retaliate however...

You see, nobody ever made it back out of the forest and it became a well-known danger zone for the Alteans since they had no idea what was in there. 

The mist was so thick that you would get lost within 10 minutes.

Then one day, one Altean made it back, but had been so terrified that he lost the ability to talk or walk.

After that, nobody dared to go through the forest. 

But what choice did they have?

So they set off a day before Zarkon ordered an attack, leaving Allura, Lance and quite a lot of Alteans and guards to manoeuvre though the forest


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out that there are intruders in his forest and remebers some things.

With a small yawn, Keith spread his wings and lifted his arms out in an attempt to stretch.

The light reflected of every crimson scale on his shoulders and face; diluted his pupils, making them appear a light shade of violet. His scales spread all the way from his tail to his cheeks.

Being half dragon was never easy since they were often looked down upon, but it was even harder since dragons were have believed to go extinct over 100 years ago. So nobody really knew he existed.

He had no problem with staying in touch with the out-side world. He was friends with everyone in the forest and they would tell him stories of everything they saw. Especially his best friends... they were 4 mice.

Keith had a brother named shiro and they were the only dragons (half dragons) left as far as they could tell but they lived in completely different places

Of course he would visit shiro sometimes in his mountains but it was extremely risky should he be seen. 

Not to mention shiro lived in the tallest mountain in the world.

Nobody had yet to make it up to the top yet and they believed it was the tough climate but it was simply Shiro roaring so loud that they got blew off.

Keith lived in a cave that was located in the mysterious forest that nobody dared to tread near. It was said that those who went in would get lost in the mist and become the meal to an unknown creature. But little did they know that it was only keith.

Luckily for keith, he could morph between both human and half dragon but it was extremely uncomfortable becoming human; he didn’t like to hide his wings or horns (especially his tail) since he spent most of his time training or lazing around in his cave.

His yellow eyes allowed him to see in the dark and his wings were twice the size of his small frame and packed a punch. Not to mention his Black hair that made his pale skin stand out in the dark. His tail was quite small for a dragon and compared to shiro’s tail, his was nothing. He fangs were extremely sharp and could cut through iron and getting bit with it could give you an extremely painful death with you lying on the floor and bleading until you died.

As he was about to get ready to take off to his favourite water hole, he realised the birds were circling him. 

With a quick hand gesture to come down, the birds were sqwaking and diving for him. 

Luckily he moved in time, but the birds seemed so excited.

Keith has no idea what was going on he asked them.  
"A Bunch of Altean’s entered the forest Keith!"

They were so excited they were talking over each other,

"There’s a small on-," 

"And a tall one!”

"We haven’t had visitors in ages!"  
Keith was begging to regret asking, but he knew what they were saying was useful information .

"Do you know how many?"

"Yep! Yep! Yep!”  
they all shouted simultaneously.

Keith sent them a small growl and they began to calm down and perch themselves on the nearest rocks.

“Well there’s ally of guards!” The next one said,  
” A lot of children, around ten an-"  
The bird on the right of Keith was just about to explain their formation until, he was interrupted by the smallest and most energetic bird.

“And there’s a really pretty lady!"

Keith wasn’t exactly interested but payed attention nonetheless.

Keith didn’t mind the Alteans really, since when they came to take resources, they would replant and help the forest with their glowing thingys. They were pretty and keith liked them. 

That is until an especially horrible Altean snuck in one night and was killing the animals around 100 years ago( The time when they thought dragons had gone extinct.

Keith, who was the guardian of that forest, confronted him and was met with a slash to the side of his face. 

Then he lost it.

His eyes lost its purple pupils and left glowing yellow eyes and his wings expanded twice the size than they usually were. His fangs grew sharper and larger and his claws expanded to unforgiving levels.

With a snarl he curled his top lip revealing his canines. In the dark, he stood and before he could do anything... the altean. Well, he fainted.

Keith realised what he did when he looked at the water hole he was near. He thought he killed him.

His reflection scarred him so much, he forced himself into his human form for a month.

The altean returned after awakening and he became living proof that something was indeed in the forest.

Keith used to be friends with the locals a very very long time ago. before that incident, which was when dragons were still a thing.

They turned on him and abandoned him. But Keith couldn’t blame them, so he blamed himself. 

The evil altean also passed away from killing himself. It was known he would scream every night.

That’s why he stayed away from them and swore he wouldn’t allow it to happen again. And he cast a spell on the forest, so that it would be encircled by mist forever... Apart from the very middle( near his water hole and cave)

And is also the result why no Altean dared to step anywhere near the forest.

It became a legend that altean parents would read to their kids every night...

 

‘Don’t go near that dreaded forest,  
The mist is in there just to stay.   
Stay away from the so called forest   
Creatures want to take you away.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this chapter came out way earlier than i expected and well, yeah. 
> 
> Once i start writing i can’t stop so erm yeah!
> 
> Once again i do 🅝🅞🅣 one Voltron or its characters.
> 
> Feel free to comment anything you thought was bad. It’s my first fanfic└｜゜ε゜｜┐


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura remebers something about Lance and gets snapped out of her daze when he goes missing.
> 
> And in the Mist forest of all places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am power steaming through all these chapters since i can’t wait for my little children to meet, so if i make any errors pls tell me :)

Keith never really felt lonley.

He had the forest animals to keep him company and they all loved him.

"Zarkon army is destroying Altea.. Me and my buddies saw it on the way here!"

The once energetic bird had a face of worry  
“Your not gonna hurt them are you?”  
“... Of course not”

 

~~~~~~ヘ（。□°）ヘ ~~~~~~

“Guards!” 

“Yes my Queen?”

“ Protect Lance and his friends” Allura had a look of fury in her eyes,

“ even if it costs you your life”

“Of course my queen.”

Allura couldn’t lie. She was probably the most scared out of all them.

Her heart broke into unfixable little fragments when her father died. Not to mention right after his funeral, they had to begin the corranation for Allura since they had no time left.

From being at the side of her Fathers death bead to being crowned and THEN getting pushed back into a haunted forest... Allura couldn’t cope.

But she had to be strong for Lance and his adorable, little smile that made her forget everything.

Lance had recently gained the power to heal others.

They first discovered this when Allura got a paper cut from reading reports and out of nowhere Lance was by her side and crying.

“Alowaaaaa... your hurt..”

“It’s okay Lance.. It’s only a paper cut, if you want you can see it?”

“Okay..”

Lance places his tiny little fingers around her cut and began inspecting it with curiosity.

All Allura could do was sit back and watch him inspect her cut.

Then suddenly Lance heard a voice.

**Do you want to help her?**

“huh?”

**Do you want to help your sister?**

"YESH YESH!”  
Lance was screaming at the top of his lungs.

“Lance, Lance! What’s wrong!?”

Allura has no idea what had come over Lance until he began to sing.

**Say these words**

Lance began to see words after words in his head and began to sing with his eyes closed.

**“ Keep your head high, for the knight in red and black is here. “**

**“He keeps you safe when you slumber so you can sleep clear.”**

The room began to light up and the skin that had been cut began to close.

**“He’s always been here just hiding.”**

****

****

**“So when you see him, ask him to play.** "

Allura sat motionless on her throne, her mouth agape. Her eyes wide and focused on Lance. 

His song sounded like a peaceful lullaby and she felt calm.

But one questioned remained... Who was the knight in red and black? And Lance can heal??

She’d heard a story like this once. An altean would be born every 100 years who could heal.

She knew that it would be highly sought after should any one find out.

So she kept it a secret...

**CRASH**

Allura snapped out of her daze and whipped her head towards the sound so fast it would be sore later.

she scanned their surroundings carefully until she saw something..

“Was that... Wait”

“WHERES LANCE”

Everybody turned to where they had last seen Lance and began to panick.

“LANCE IS GONE”  
“PRINCE LANCE IS MISSING”  
“GET IN YOUR POSITIONS”

Everyone was panicking apart from Allura. She had the pressence to shut everyone up with a foot stomp.  
And she did.

Everyone stopped and looked at her with guilt.

“where is he”

“My Queen i’m so sor-“

“SORRY WONT CUT IT”

Allura had a face of pure fury and worry. She clenched her hand tightly before saying, 

“ HALF OF THE GUARDS WILL LOOK FOR LANCE AND THE REST WILL STAY AND LOOK AFTER THE CHILDREN”

“But my Queen, You need to sta-“

“I AM YOUR QUEEN AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME”

“LANCE IS MY BROTHER AND HES MISSING” 

“I WILL MAKE SURE I FIND HIM AND YOU WILL TOO”

“..............”

They all said at the same time,

“Yes, My Queen”

•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case your confused, the beginning of this chapter is Keith speaking to the birds to Allura speaking with her guards.
> 
> I really rushed to get this chapter out so if it’s terrible pls bear with me :)
> 
> I’ve power written 3 chapters in one day so pls enjoy.
> 
> Probably going to write another one aswell.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees a pair of glowing eyes upon getting lost and follows them.
> 
> Just in case your confused on their ages..
> 
> Allura-14  
> Lance-6  
> Hunk-6  
> Pidge-6  
> Keith-126 (Young for a Dragon)  
> Shiro-140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all i’m going to be writing for today!
> 
> I’ve written 4 chapters in the span of 3 hours and now i take my rest!
> 
> I will be posting another chapter tomorrow so be on the lookout for that!
> 
> Sometime in the afternoon probably.

Hunk and Pidge were just playing with Lance; they were playing hide and seek on the carriage.

Pidge was a small altean. The same age as Lance and Hunk but really small for his age. He had brownish chestnut hair that stopped in a bob. He wore green garments and had warm skin, just a bit pale. What he lacked in height, he made up with intelligence! Total genius.. had even beaten an altean scientist in a quiz about gravity.

Hunk on the other hand was tall and big for his age. Complete opposite of Pidge. People often mistook him for being mean but in reality was the biggest softie ever. He was caring and LOVED to bake. He made his own cookies but mostly got help from his family. He had darker sling than Lance that was like milk chocolate. He even had the best hugs and was a great listener. Bearing in mind he’s only 6.

The carriage was massive and had many hiding places making it the perfect place.

Hunk nudged Pidge with his tiny hand,

“Pidge? Do you think Lanshe is okay”  
His voice was trembling.

“OF COURSE HE IS! Lanshe is the coowlest, sure he may be a idwiot shometimes, but Lansh -“

“PIDGE!” “What if he’s scawed!”  
“What if he’s.... he’s”  
Hunks eyes were watering and his head was in his palms.  
He had his head buried between his knees that were pushed against his chest.

“WHAT IF... What if he’s hurrrrttt.”  
“Even worshe, what if he’s cwying and i can’t tewl him itsh okay!”

Pidge was surprised by Hunks outburst.  
“Hunk. Thish is Lanshe we’re tawking about! He ish fine!”

Pidge wrapped his arms around his friend and patted his back whilst Hunk calmed down.

“okway...”

~~~~~~ヘ（´ｏ｀）ヘ ~~~~~~

Lance was stood in front of a giant tree. He couldn’t see anything because of the mist.

His eyes began to water.  
No! He had to be strong for Allura!

Lance began to wander.

He slipped between trees and bushes. Beneath branches and above moss covered rocks.

“Alurawwww?!”

Lance was playing hide and seek with his best friends Pidge and Hunk.

Hunk was counting and he and Pidge were hiders. Lance was an expert since he had driven in the carriage many times before. He knew the best hiding spots!

That is until he his to far back in an unstable corner and fell through the floor. He blinked a few times, feeling the mud on his hands and beneath his head.

He quickly shook it off and began to run. But lost sight of the carriage. Now he was lost.

He’d never been outside without any guards so it was pretty easy going. He thought the Mist was calming.

Ever since the words of the song were shown to him through his head. He began humming the tune without knowing.

“Aluwaaaaaaaaaa-AHHH!!”

Just as he was screaming, he saw in the corner of his eye, yellow glowing eyes that were staring at his own.

He stood mesmerised.

Then the creature began shuffling in the bushes and ran away, Lance did his best to follow it.

“Heyyy, HEYYYyyYyYyYy!”

just as he was getting closer he tripped over the root of a tree, face hitting the damp soil.

He felt like crying but he needed to see it.

As soon as he looked up he was meeted with a scene out of a fairytale. It was even prettier than Altea and Altea was extremely pretty.

There was a cave covered in moss and vines draping over the enterance, the lights rays hit it and showed specs of dust fluttering around it. It was beautiful! On the front right of the cave was a pool of shimmering, still diamond water. The grass around it was overgrown and filled with flowers he had never seen before. The entire area was surrounded by trees and strangely there was no mist. It felt like heaven to Lance. The closest thing to peace.

There was a figure in the middle of all it. Delicate red tunics with accents of black and yellow was clothed around the stranger. The top was sleeveless and the edges were lined with a yellowish gold. The fabric crossed his chest and met in the middle which was buttoned in a straight line. He had pants that were a light burgundy and the ends expanded out gradually and came back in just above his ankles.

His hair black and ended at around his shoulders. (Lance thought it looked really fluffy and wanted to run his fingers through it)

The stranger looked small but a lot bigger than lance. Definitely smaller than Allura. He wore no shoes and his skin was really pale.

“woowwww..”

Suddenly, the figure whipped their head around to find the source of the noise and his eyes meeted with Lances.

His puipils were purple and being directly under the sun made them look entrancing. Daring him to stare longer. Lance thought they were really pretty. He looked really shocked. 

The person in question looked like a human girl but Lance knew he was a boy like him. He had a toned chest and the nicest back and plumpest rosy lips....  
Wait.. what? What was Lance thinking.

Upon realising his thoughts he directed his state to the ground. A dusty rose blush spreading across his tan cheeks.

Still looking at the ground he mumbled, “Your weally pwetty.”

He whispered it and at the distance thought he wouldn’t be able to hear the compliment, but as Lance looked up, he noticed the boys once pale face was replaced with a crimson blush. It was so red it looked like he was going to explode.

Oh no... He heard it.

Wait..? how??! They were like 20 feet away from each other! He even whispered it!

“Th-tha-“  
The stranger looked into the water he was kneeling next to and noticed his ridiculously red blush.  
“THANnk Y-You....”

Lance thought he was being an idiot for not being able to say anything. But even as a six year old, he found the boys shyness adorable.

Lance took a couple steps towards the stranger and put his hand out in front of him as a gesture to shake hands.

“I’m Lansh! and i’m shix years owld!”

.......  
“Whatsh your name?”

....... still silence.  
After a long moment of silence, the boy took his hand and said

“I’m K-keith”  
he cleared his throat and repeated with embarrassment  
“I’m Keith”

Lance couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.  
“i’m sowwy ... it’s just that your weally cute!”

If Keith had managed to get rid of his blush before, than it must have come back ten times worse!  
He could feel his checks burning and if it were a cartoon, smoke would probably be coming out drowse his head. He’d never been complimented before.

“Thanks... your cute too”

Lance felt his checks begin to burn up and quickly coughed to make it not obvious.

Even though he was a six year old, he wasn’t a stranger to flirting.

His father, the previous King would often flirt with the servants jokingly and taught Lance a few lines.  
Lance thought to himself, Thank you Papa with a proud look on his face.

He cleared his throat and said  
“Did you fawl out of heaven?”

“What? No?”

“Because you wook like an angel..”

At this moment Keith buried his face in his hands and breathed a long sigh.

At this the birds watching the scene were on the branches and laughing at him.  
Lance has no idea what they were saying.

"He’s blushing! I didn’t know that he could do that!"

"Our little Keith, finally socialising."

"How much do you bet they’re going to go out!”

"No need! It’s pretty obvious they will!”

Keith shot them a half glare.

“Ahem... Dont mind us...."

Just as Keith let out a sigh Lance felt his confidence flush into him and began to sit next to the boy.

At first Keith felt a little uncomfortable and worried since he needed to get back to guarding the forest, but as time went by, Talking to this boy called Lance made him forget his worries.

They shared stories and Lance told him what had happened and why he was here ( although Keith already knew ). 

“Hey Keef!”

“I’m going to mawwy you when i gwow up!”

Lance leaped towards the boy and wrapped his stubby arms around his neck,  
“Sow you have to wait fow me or ewlse i will be angwy!”

The boy was bright red, he was so red he could set the forest on fire with how much he blushed.

“Okay..”

And then suddenly as Lance was was about to tell him he that he loved him, the birds started sqwaking loudly.

"Keith! The Galra have entered the forest!"  
"What are we going to do!?"  
"A big one is heading this way!"

Lance was so confused, but the look on Keith’s face worried him even more.

“Lance. I need you to listen to me.”

“okay?”

“The galrans. How many were there?”

“AWOT and by awot i mean awot because that’s the reawson why me and aluwa-“

“okay okay.” Keith began to get worried.

“Lance, you need to hide in my cave okay?”

“Wait.. You live in there? becau-“

“Yes i do! Now GO QUIC-“

“ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴡᴇʟʟ. ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴡᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ?"

Keith looked up towards the sound and right besides the tree was a tall purple cat like person. Person? more like a cat. cat? more like a fluffy cat that fell into a can of purple paint. Only 10 times bigger. Oh and scarier.

He could hear Lances heartbeat speeding up and racing faster than what he assumed was the normal pace. Lances eyes were watering.

“Go Lance. Please. I will make it quick.”

Lance nodded and gulped. Keith showed him a genuine smile and it stopped Lances trembling. 

He bolted to the cave and hid behind the wall with a crack in it.

He could see Keith get up to confront the Galran.

"i didn’t know that there were still some dragons!”

"Or should I say, Half dragons..”

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHhhhhHHhHhhHhhhHh
> 
> I’m so sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger!
> 
> Look out for another chapter tomorrow okay!
> 
> I’m planning on doing another au so if you have any requests pls comment!
> 
> I might or might not do them so pls don’t be sad if i don’t! I’ve got a lot going on with exams... So i won’t be able to do most of them.


	5. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going great until Keith and Lance were seen by a galran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few more chapters planned for today and i plan by finishing this story by next week.
> 
> Once again I do NOT own voltron or its characters.

Half Dragon? Lance looked through the crack of the wall. Where is it?  
Surely it’s not Keith since he’s a human! Thoughts ran through lances head as he scanned the clearing through the small crack provided.

“Is this my lucky day or not! You even have the prince of Altea with you!"  
A smile curled along the Galras face.

“Sendak. You would do well to remeber my name.”

“Your kind isn’t welcomed here, Bastard.” He spat towards him and have him s blood-curdling glare.

Lance felt goosebumps rise on his skin... This was the sweet boy he was talking to earlier. He looked... Scary..

“And you arnt meant to be alive... But let me fix that."

Keith curled his top lip up in a growl revealing adorable tiny fangs. Which made Lance swoon. Small for a dragon but sharp for a human. His eyes turning a shade of yellow behind his purple pupils.

“You even fight like a dragon."

Keith upon realising his appearance, took a deep breath in and out.

“And what of it.” He folded his arms, and increased the intensity on his glare. It made the air around him look black. Look Dangerous. And boy it was. If Lance wasn’t terrified before than this made him want to go to hell and back and it still wouldn’t be worse.

Keith bent forward slightly and slowly his back began to change shape, moulding and morphing around two giant webbed crimson wings, accompanied by a long tail similar in colour. His fangs grew in size and scales grew across his cheeks. They were usually pure crimson but when under the light made a contrast between yellow and red. A couple of flames flickered from the corners of his eyes.

His eyes still had his purple pupils but were foreshadowed with yellow once again. His fingernails had grown into claws and was covered by red scales. 

If Lance didn’t know better, than he would have thought that Keith was the prettiest Demon there ever lived. Dragons were said to have extinct over 100 years ago! Not only was his Keith pretty, but he looked awesome too! No, Epic! Too bad Lance was too young, he hit the jackpot!

Lance wondered if that meant that Keith was over 100 years old... He looked so young though! He had to ask him later. If he could he would defeat the evil purple fur ball for Keith and cradle him in his arms.

However Lance was soon snapped back to reality when he noticed Keith’s hands beginning to glow and the air around his hands looked all wavy. To think that before Lance was talking to the most shy boy he had ever met.

“You’re a pretty one you know.”

This caused Keith to give him a displeased sound.

No fair! Lance was the only one allowed to call him that! Lance carried on watching with a pout.

“As soon as I defeat you, I’m going to make you my pet.”

Keith growled.

"You can try” 

There was a moment of intense silence until sendak made the first move. 

He dashed from left to right making it look like there were two of them, Lance got dizzy after looking.

As Sendak was closing the distance, Keith closed his eyes and breathed in and then out; his claws grew longer and longer until they were the size of daggers.

Keith made a quick slash at the illusion on the right exchanging blows with each other Sendak got scraped on the cheek whilst Keith came out unscathed.

Using his free hand, he used his claws to jab into Sendaks side but he jumped back just before the impact. They had a few more exchanges until Keith started to get annoyed. 

He closed his eyes and asked the animals to help him. He had made a bond with every single animal in the animal and could ask for help without talking.

Suddenly animals that were hiding behind the trees came out from hiding and attacked Sendak all at once. 

Keith roared and the animals dispersed leaving a kneeling Sendak.

Keith spread his flames from his throat to his claws and stabbed them into Sendaks stomach. Coming out from the other side. It was over.

Keith breathed in and out and just like that, he began shifting into a human again. Eyes returning to their lovable purple.

The animals took away Sendaks body into the forest to do who knows what but Keith allowed it.

Lance was shocked! He didn’t think Keith was so strong! 

And flames? Wowwwww...

He ran out from behind his shield ( the cave wall ) and ran towards his hero.

But just as he did he noticed Keith’s breathing was ragged and his pupils were diluted. He was holding his hand over his stomach. 

There was.. Blood.... He was bleeding!! He got stabbed!

Just as Lance was about to ask him if he could look, Keith collapsed. He must have gotten the cut in one of the exchanges.

By this time, Keith was panting and more blood was spilling from his chest, his vision was getting darker and blurrier.

He knew he would die, but he never expected it so soon. Especially after he found Lance. He thought he could be happy...

“Lance d-don’t leave...”

At these words Lances heart broke into he was mature enough to know that Keith was scarred. He was dying.

Lance placed his warm squishy hand on top of Keith’s trembling one. Both their eyes were glistening and on the verge of spilling tears.

“I pwomise! I pwomise!”

Lance was now a fountain of tears, tears that he hadn’t let loose since Allura had gotten hurt. He had to be brave! Brace for keith, but with him lying in the floor leaving Lance, what could he do apart from cry.

“I pwomise! So downt weave me Keef!”  
“I just fownd you.....”

**Don’t you want to save him?**

“Wha....”

**Don’t you want to save your hero?**

Lance screamed at the top of his lungs,

“YESH!!”

And just like the time with Allura, words began to pour into his head.

**“Keep your head high for the knight in black and red is here”**

****

****

**"He keeps you safe when you slumber so you can sleep clear.”**

The air around Keith and Lance began to glow a light blue, light fireflies were dancing around them.

**”He’s always been here, just hiding"**

The wound began to close slowly and the blood that had stained the grass red had begun to return to Keith’s cut.

**“So when you see him, ask him to play."**

And just like that his wound was healed. Like it was never there in the first place.

“K-keith?” 

Lance has a weak smile plastered along his face. His tears still spilling from his eyes but were now because of his joy.

No response......

“Mmmmm Lance...”

Keith was mumbling which meant... he was alive! Lance did it! He managed to keep him alive!

Keith then slowly opened his eyes and yawned sleepily. Black long eyelashes fluttering open and closed. 

“Sorry Lance.... Let me... Let me rest a bit...”

Lance was now laughing tears of joy. He felt so relieved. He thanked the voice in his head and lied down on Keith’s chest so they made a ‘T’

Lance fell asleep to the sound of Keith’s heartbeat or heartbeats. He discovered Keith had two hearts!

He would store that information away for later.

He wanted to be closer to Keith, so he repositioned himself to facing Keith with Keiths face near his tiny stomach. He began petting Keith’s messy, fluffy hair, which caused Keith to purr into his hand. Lance thought it was the cutest thing ever and carried on. He didn’t know dragons could purr...

“I wuv u Keith....”

And Lance then closed his eyes and began to drift asleep to Keith’s calming and gentle purring,

“Gwood night Keef...

“Good night Lance.”

~~~~~~（〜^∇^)〜~~~~~~

Lance woke up alone without Keith’s presence. Without his warmth, but instead was covered in a pile of blankets and pillows. 

It was bumpy....

Where did Keith go? Why is he back on the carriage? Was it all a dream?

Panicked, Lance searches his surroundings and noticed Allura writing something down next to him.

“Alluwa?”

“Where’s Keef?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AhhHHhhHHHhH! I’m sorry im doing this to my children but pls bear with it, it hopefully gets better.


	6. Empty promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is forced away from the forest and Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter has quite about of angst... So sorry  
> ＜(。_。)＞

“Alluwa? Where’s Keef?”

Upon hearing her brother had awoken, Allura lifted her head up in surprise. 

“Lance! Your awake!” She wrapped her arms around his head and bopped their noses together. She then pulled him into a giant hug.

“Lance, Who’s Keith?” Allura asked Lance with the most innocent smile.

Upon seeing this Lance began to worry it was all a dream. His eyes began to water and his lips formed a thin trembling line.

“Keef! K-E-E-F!” The one who was with me just before!”

“Okay! Hold your horses Lance!” At this moment Lance could see a hint of worry in Alluras face. “Lance, are you must have received a blessing from the Gods... You managed to find the very centre of the forest where the mist was clear! Thanks to you we found our way out.”

Lance was so puzzled, why would Allura say that? It was Keith’s home! “...why?”

Allura began to tell him of the previous events, “ You got separated from us on the trip and whilst we were looking for you, we came across a clearing in the forest.”

Allura began to smile again, “You were sleeping on a patch of grass under the sun on your own! “  
Then she began to look around the room, “There were birds circling over you like they were watching you...” She looked out the window, “Like they were protecting you...”

At those words Lance began to hope that she had seen Keith. “ Did you see a boy near me?” He hoped she had and was wishing with all his heart she had. “He had bwack hair and purp-“

“What are you on about? What boy?”

“The-The boy!”

Allura gave him a puzzled look, “ Lance, you must be confused... You were on your own when we found you. 

**BUMP BUMP**

“Aluwa, what wash that!?” Lance clinger onto his sister for dear life.

“Awwww, your so cute Lance, look up ahead! We made it past the forest! Looks like the Legends were just made up”

Lance couldn’t accept it! He knew that Keith was real! He knew that one day he would defenitely come back for him one day!

“ALUWA! NO! I want to go back Aluwa!” 

Surprised by her brothers outburst she stepped back a bit. **Perfect,** Lance thought. Using the little room his sister gave him, he jumped out of his nest of blankets and dashed for the nearest window in the carriage.

“KEEF! I’m coming back for you!Okay!”  
He summoned all of his skill in talking and shouted louder than he ever had in his life,  
“SOW WAIT FOW MEEEEEE”

“Lance! Get back here! it’s dangerous!” A smile spread across Alluras face. She mumbled quietly to herself,  
“Probably just an imaginary friend...”

And they were on their way to the next allied country.

~~~~~~(っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ ~~~~~~

Little did Lance know that back at the Forest, Keith has been protecting whilst he slept and stayed behind a tree whilst he was leaving.

Thanks to Keith’s sharp senses, he could hear the entire conversation between Lance and Allura. So really Lance didn’t need to shout!

But the small promising scene played out by Lance, caused Keith to quietly chuckle to himself.  
With a small blush and the sweetest smile, Keith shouted back, “ I will be waiting!”

It wasn’t the loudest shout ever, but it was loud enough that if you were listening very carefully for a certain response, you could hear it.

This gave Lance the reassurance that he was real. All of it was real. And he promised on the stars that he would Marry Keith. Mainly to see him first. Oh and he also wished that he would grow up to be handsome and taller than Keith so that Keith would fall in love with him. Even though he was only six, He was going to practice his pick up lines on everybody he saw so that when he met Keith again, he would be an expert..

He was only six...

~~~~~~＜(。_。)＞ ~~~~~~

 **Three years later**

After the Alteans made it past the forest, they regrouped and met with their allies.

The Galra empire got delayed by 3 years, since the forest crossed the entire border.

Any stray Galrans would get killed by the forest but they had no idea what it was. So they went all the way around it so that they surrounded Altea.

After the escape, Lance became old enough to handle some bits of paperwork. He was only 9.

“Allura? When is the war going to end?”

“Soon Lance, Soon.” Allura were a heavy smile. She had no idea what Zarkon would do if he got past the forest. For a while now, she had depended on it.

“When the war ends, can i go visit the fores?” Lance looked up at allura with pleading eyes.

“I’m sorry Lance, the forest is dangerous...”

Dangerous? The only thing that was in the forest was Keith! Lance wanted to see him straight away.

“But Allura! I-I... There’s someone waiting for me!”

“LANCE! How many times do i have to tell you that you can’t!” Upon realising how loud she shouted, she pulled Lance into a giant bear hug.

“I’m sorry Lance...”

“B-but! *hic* I wanna goooo!”

“I’m sorry...” They were both crying, in each other’s arms on the floor.

~~~~~~ヾ(￣□￣;)ﾉ ~~~~~~

 **Nine years later**

Nine years had passed since Lance was 9. 

During that time, Altea and their allies, realised that Zarkon had planned an attack and had surrounded them.

The Altean fought a long gruelling battle against Zarkons army, but finally after 9 years, the Alteans won.

They held a grand celebration where they had a feast with all their allies! Finally they had won.

Lance was now 18. He grew up quickly and changed a lot. His body changed so that he was lean and quite thin. He wore bright blue waist coat since it went well against his caramel skin and he wore a a white long sleeved blazer underneath his top coat. His Blazer was nothing grand. But had a few jewels accenting the buttons.

Allura changed a lot aswell! Her hair grew to be the length near her thighs and she wore a purple tail coat that went down to her boots.  
She wore a white shirt underneath her coat that had ruffles on the end of her sleeves.

Throughout the war, Lance would remeber his encounter with Keith and would constantly replay the scene he saw in his head so he wouldn’t forget. But now the war was over and he could go see Keith.

“Allura...” Lances voice had changed its tone so that it was slightly deeper. But with his serious tone, he could make it go deeper.

“Lance?” She was worried... Lance only used his serious tone when it was like extremely serious. Like that time when one of their allies got bombarded during the war and Lance was the one to tell her.

“I need to go somewhere, Allura... I will be back soon..” She could see the guilt in his expression.

“Oh, i know what this is... Your going to that forest arnt you!” 

“What? Erm what forest, hahahaha..” By now, Lance was sweating nervously and was redirecting his eyes to the floor.

He wafted his collar, “ Hahaha, is it hot in here or is it just me?”

Lance wasn’t fooling anyone, and especially not Allura. But she played along anyway.

“Hmmmm, Okay then, Your old enough to make your own decisions by now, Just make sure you get back before midnight!”

“Thanks Allura!” He pulled her into a hug dashed towards the door; he didn’t expect it to go so smoothly!

All the times he asked her, she had said no, so he wasn’t going to waste this chance.

He skipped towards the stables and hopped onto the back of his horse Mist. She was a white horse with blackish spots around her left eye.

And they rode North over hills until they were nearly there. But Lance noticed something as he was approaching. The grass was becoming more crispy and brown...

“No no no no no no no no.. Please.”  
Lance was practically standing up on his horse whilst it galloped so he could get a better look.

By now the grass was nonexistent and burnt away, leaving behind charred soil.

He hesitantly got off Mist and tied her rains to the nearest object he could find.

He walked down the burnt path and upon reaching the end, stood paralysed. He could only stare with his mouth open at the scene before him.

The once misty forest that was home to his friend now lay before him burnt and black.. Not a single tree left. A barren wastland with no signs of life.

He dunked to his knees and looked up... It was all his fault. If only he came earlier than he could have saved him. He could have protected the forest...

But no, While he was busy signing papers and eating of silver plates, they were dying. All the animals, all the trees... **Keith...**

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he silently stared at the black oak stump in front of him. How long ago was this? Could he have stopped this?

It was all his fault... Why was he so stupid! **Why didn’t he go!**

Just as he was mourning, he saw something in the corner of his eye... It was only for a split second, but it was...  
**Red.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i’m so sorry, I really hate to leave it here but i’m sure it will get better..
> 
> I do NOT own voltron.


	7. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance chases after what he assumes is Keith and is met with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite a short chapter since i was rushing to get it out, so please tell me if i made any mistakes（*＾3＾）/～♡

“Keith..” He jerked himself to his feet and ran towards the spot like his life depended on it.

He sprinted breathless and panting. He ran so fast that he tripped over a burnt, charred oak root... Nostalgic...

Wait.. Keith! He lifted his head up so fast he got whiplash.

Red...............

Red liquid covered the black blades of shortened grass. His hand...

He lifted his hand to his face and inspected it. It was blood.....?

He slowly lifted his head up further, daring to look at the unknown.

A lifeless body lay in the middle of a once beautiful clearing. Instead, ashes flew around instead of dust and in the middle of everything. A boy in dressed in red and drenched in it. 

Lance kneeled on the ground once again. He closed his eyes and shook his head... It was just a dream right? I mean he had to believe it was or else he would go mad.

He opened his eyes again but was met with even worse. Blood everywhere. Blood.... everything.... only red.

Suddenly, the lifeless body began to twitch.

“L-La-Lance...”

Lance dashed towards the body ignoring his surroundings and cradled him in his arms. Without realising, tears had begun to fall down his cheeks once again, falling upon the dying boys face.

“K-Keith...” Keith was crying so much that he couldn’t even see Keith’s face anymore. 

“N-NO! Don’t go...”

“He felt a cold hand brush his tanned skin, leaving behind a trail of red on Lances cheek. 

“It’s... Okay...” Lance looked at Keith, surprised by his words. He saw a faint smile from Keith.

“But....”

“But what? Keith what’s wrong?!”

The dying boys eyes began to weep tears of blood.. An unknown black liquid was engulfing his eyes. Lance Jerked his hand back from Keith’s hair.

“It’s... your fault... YOU!” “YOU LET ME DIE!”

 

“No.. NO! I didn’t!... I couldn’t! I wante-“

“You left me to rot. **TO DIE ON MY OWN!** ”

I! I wanted to come! I wanted to see you!” Lance was practically choking between tears. His eyes were closed tight, terrified of the reality.

“You were to late Lance... And there were consequences..”

“NO! NO I DIDN-“

“It was all your fau-“

“NOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N-“

“YOU **KILLED** ME!”

“IM SORRY! IM SO SO SORRY!” He clenched his eyes so tight, he couldn’t feel them anymore.

“Lance...”

“Im sorry.... Im so sorry...”

“LANCE!”

 

Lance threw his body upright. He was in a dark room. His own? 

The moon was still up and shining brightly through his window. 

He was panting and drenched with sweat, hair matted to his forehead; he was shaking all over, but he knew it wasn’t from the cold.

“Hey! Hey, It’s okay... it’s just a dream..”

Lance scanned the room for the source of the sound and noticed a figure hovering over his bedside. It was Hunk. He had this look on his face that Lance has named TheSuperWorriedFace. He must have woken Lance up.

Was Lance screaming in his sleep? It had been a while since Lance had a nightmare. He usually dreamed of his happiest memories that Keith would come into most of the time.

Ever since Lance has gotten lost in the forest, Hunk had become super protective of his friend. Like a mother figure! But his best friend...

Hunk pulled Lance into a giant bear hug and whispered comforting things in his ear.

“It’s going to be okay man... I mean, if you want to tell me about it, you totally can, but that’s only if your like really okay with me being here. I mean i can leave if you don’t want me t-“

“Stay.” “ please.”

“Sure thing bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, this took mental preparation to write this... I’m really really sorry Lance but it had to be done!
> 
> I do Not own Voltron


	8. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to travel to the forest and has some unexpected encounters and big change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! This chapter took a lot longer than i expected...  
> (゜▽゜;) 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one.. XD

“Lance where are you doing?” Pidge went on from being a genius prodigy to the Altean Court Scientist, meaning that he overseed everything. 

Pidge was the one who changed he least, sure his hair grew slightly longer and he grew taller, but was usually mistaken for being a lost kid wandering the palace on first meetings. He was the same age as Hunk and Lance but considering how much Hunk had changed, made Pidge seem even smaller. Pidge wore a green long sleeved top lined with yellow accompanied with Black Joggers.

Hunk grew to around 6 foot and became the Royal cook, He wore a yellow sweatband around his head given to him on his birthday by Lance and Pidge, where if he took it off and looked on the inside would have letters sewn on reading,

**‘Greatest Cook and greatest friend!’.**

You could never see Hunk without sweatband on unless he was asleep.  
His hair grew longer and turned from dark brown to a black shade.

Lance was pacing back and forth in his living quarters. He was mumbling to himself and it worried Hunk and Pidge.

The night before, Lance has told Hunk everything about his nightmare of Keith and revealed to Hunk that he could heal people.... This made Hunk freak out.

Pidge has already found out when they were 9 years old and Pidge got hurt accidentally in an experiment. Lance felt so guilty since he was the one who dropped the vile, so he healed him.

“Ahhh you see Pidgeon...” Lance stopped pacing and turned himself around to face Pidge. He had his his hand oh his chin and looked at the ceiling.

“I’m going to go sneak out and visit somewhere without telling anyone, so if anyone asks where i am i need you to make up an excuse or something. Thanks! Adios!”

Lance sprinted towards the door and headed down to the stables leaving behind a very startled Pidge.

“W-What...”

......

 

......

Pidge blinked a couple times and processed what just happened.

“LANCE! Get back here!”

Pidge chases after Lance and being the Court scientist came with benefits. Knowing the entire layout of the castle and all it’s shortcuts.

Pidge made it to the stables 5 minuites before Lance.

Lance just stood amazed but also dumbfounded,“What?... How are you here befor-“

“I’m coming with you.” Pidge began saddling his horse that was a dark brown shade named Rover.

“You can’t just come with me! You don’t even know where we’re going!” Lance began saddling his horse mist.

“Aha! You said ‘we’re’ which means your brain has already registered that i am coming!”

“But!”

“ No buts! I’m coming and that’s final!” Pidge has gotten ontop of Rover and was ready to dispatch on Lances word.

“... Why should i let you though?...” A mischievous smirk replaced his once unimpressed frown.

“What’s in it for me?...” Lances eyebrow rose as his smirk turned into a toothy grin.

“I already told Hunk to cover for us on the way here, so really you owe me.” 

A cocky smile was placed on Pidges face which was met with a displeased sound from Lance.

“Lets go...” Lance jumped onto Mists back and took the lead.

 

~~~~~~ヾ(＠^∇^＠)ノ ~~~~~~

“Hey Lance, Where are we even going?” 

They had been riding for over half an hour by now and Pidge thought the horses needed a break.

“I mean i know that i said i wanted to come but my energy is practically seeping out of my body!” Pidge rambled on, “ I mean! Look at Rovers eyes, they look so droopy and tired... Look at Mist! Her legs are getting shaky!”

Lance felt sorry for the poor horses so they decided to take a pit stop. They lay a sheet over a patch of flat grass in front of some trees and tied the horses reins to them.

Lance never really thought about telling Hunk or Pidge what had happened that one time when they went to the Mist forest. Not that they would remeber though.

“So.... What place are we visiting that causes a prince to sneak out of his castle and on some magical journey?” Pidge pulled off an all nighters the night before and the lack of sleep was finally getting to him.

“Oh well, You see there was this time when we were six, and remeber when we were playing hide and seek and i got lost? Well-“

He heard a snore.

He looked to his right and saw Pidges glasses dangling on the tip of his nose...

“Nevermind, gets some rest... i’m gonna have a quick nap too.” Lance grabbed two blankets from the bag strapped to Mists left side. One for himself and the other for Pidge.

“Hey mist, wake us up in an hour...” Lance stretched out his legs and leaned back against the tree with a small yawn.

“Make sure you look out for anybody...”

........

........

Lance was awoken by the same nightmare, panting with sweat dripping down his forehead. His blanket had been stolen by Pidge in his sleep and he felt the sudden chill. Damn, He felt disgusting... When was the last time he had a shower?

Lance looked around and familiarised himself with his surroundings. Pidge was still napping but had completely rolled all the way to the edge.

The sun was going down and night wasn’t far away. Hunk could only make up excuses for them until around night; that’s when Allura would start getting suspicious.

He nudged Pidges arm. No response...  
“Hey Pidge..”  
He shook him for around 5 seconds... Still no response...  
“You asked for it” He rolled Pidge down the hill until Pidge became a pidge-blanket-burrito.

Lance picked up the blanket-wrapped Pidge and used his unnecessary flashy belts to stap Pidge onto Rovers back; he tied rovers reins to Mists saddle.

He than hopped onto Mists back and kept at a fast but steady pace so that Rover could keep up.

........

After a quick Twenty minutes, they had reached the path leading to the forest.

 

Lance un-buckled Pidge and set him down on the grass and unrolled him.

“Pidge, were here...”

No response yet again...

“Pidge, they’re selling that new game you wanted.. Dead Mans redemption II?

Suddenly the once seemingly lifeless body was upright, eyes darting from left to right.

“Lance, Where the hell are we?...”

“Ahh were at the mist fores-“

“Where’s Dead mans redemption II Lance!” 

“Relax! I was only joking!”

“You where what...” Pidge shot him a glare and the triangle like markings below his eyes began to glow a light shade of green.

“Right fine, I will get you it when we get back you gremlin.”

Pidges markings stopped glowing and he replied with a simple huff and sarcastic thank you.

“But anyway, were are we you dork?”

Lance looked straight ahead of them with an absent stare.  
“Mist forest”

“No way..... The forest that saved our asses when we were about to get killed?”  
Pidge stares at him with a ‘I don’t believe you’ look.

“Yep!” Lance felt a sense of pride upon hearing the words.

“You mean the forest that was said to be the home of a flesh eating demon..?”

“Yep! Wait! No no no!” Lance began to hate himself for being such an idiot. “There is defneitely not a deadly dangerous creature in that forest!”

“How would you know..?” Pidge fixed his glasses and stood up, dusting the dirt of his clothes.

“ Because i do! Now come along little one.” Lance began marching down the patch with proud strides, Pidge quickly following after him. The horses came too.

**Meanwhile at Altea**

Hunk had been sneaking around and locking himself in his kitchen.

“Hunk? Are you in there?” Allura has noticed that she hadn’t seen Lance all day and then sun was begging to set.

“What? Erm..... Hunks not here!”

“Hunk, you literally just called out to me...”

“Aahhhhh, i’m not good under pressure...”  
Hunk began to mumble, “Stupid Pidge and Lance... Leaving me and making me do this...”

“Hunk? Can i come in?” Allura used her worried tone.

“Uggghhh fine, just lemme *click* okay come on in.”

“Hiya Hunk! What are you doing here?” She smiled which made Hunk relax a bit.  
“What are you doing alone... locked in your kitchen...”

“A-Ahhh! I’m , I’m working on something special! For ermmm......... LANCE! Yeah, Lance!”

“Mmmhmmm... Okay then.” Sweat began rolling down Hunks forehead. Did she believe him?”

“Well..... I guess, Ima leave you too it..”

She walked out the wooden doors and slowly closed them allowing them to creak.

“Phew...” Hunk wiped the sweat of his forehead and fixed his apron, removing its creases.


	9. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance revisits the mist forest with Pidge and they find something game changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be a lot better and longer, it was also meant to be posted earlier, but my battery died and it deleted the entire chapter that i had been writing... I hope this one is okay though! XD I promise the next two chapters will be better!
> 
> I’m planning to have two chapters left before it finishes so stay tuned!

“Lannnnnccceeee!” They has been walking for over 20 minutes straight.

“When are we gonna get there!?”

“I don’t know... It was a lot faster the last time...”

But last time they had been in a carriage pulled by horses.

They finally reached the top of a hill and saw a forest in the clearing. Lance huffed out a relieved sigh.

“Wooooaaahhh! That looks epic!” Pidge pushes his glasses from the top of his nose. “Perfect place for some research!”

He began to mumble to himself...  
“ I could take some samples of the moss from the trees, or i could compact the air into a container... The mist counts as air right?”

“Pidge! We are not here to take samples!”

He was met with a surprised Pidge.  
“What are we here for then?”

“... For someone special.”

......

After a good 20 minutes, they entered the forest and wandered in the mist.

“Lance... were lost!”

“Well it’s not my fau- Oof!”

Lance tripped over an overgrown oak root. Nostalgic.

“Hahaha, Dork... W-What?!”

Lance slowly lifted his head up and was meeted with the same scene from his first encounter.

“Lance... What the hell is this place?! It’s beautiful!” Pidge rushed past a mesmerised Lance and towards a water hole.

“It’s so clear?!” Pidge was dipping his hands into the water.

Lance pulled himself up and dusted the dirt of his clothes. The cave!

He made a dash past Pidge and towards the Caves enterance. He parted the draping vines and peeled his head through. 

There was a bed made out of sticks that were covered in grass and straw. Besides it was a poorly made bedside table and saw a piece of paper lying on the top.

“Hello?” No sound. “I’m coming in!”

Lance bowed before he stepped into the cave. 

He reached for the letter. It was quite old and looked like it had been left for a long time.

He unsealed the envelope and unfolded the paper.

**'Lance, It’s only been a day since you left and I already miss your company, I spent some time thinking that you were waiting for me in the bushes that it made me want to go and check!' This made Lance chuckle. I really miss you. Keith'**

So Keith had been waiting for him ever since he left? 

He opened the drawer and it burst out with letters, he grabbed the nearest one and opened it, It date was for two days ago.

**‘Just in case you visit me while i’m away, i’m at my brothers house and i’ve told him all about you!  
Keith’**

Lance rummaged through the letters until he found a letter for today.

**‘Lance,  
I wonder what you would look like if i saw you today. I guess I really do like you since i can’t stop thinking about you.. I miss yo-‘ **

The writing became messy and was replaced with a different handwriting.

'I’ve taken your little fiancé to the old altean castle. I suggest you come alone if you don’t want him to die. Lotor.’

Lotor.. The heir to the Galran throne.  
A year before Zarkon died, Lotor had disappeared and everyone believed that he had died.

Silent tears began falling down his cheeks and onto the piece of parchment.

Pidge walked into the room with a vile of the glowing blue water. “Lance! Look at thi-“ 

Lance sprinted out the room past Pidge and towards Mist.

Pidge inspected the item Lance had dropped. His eyes went wide and he immediately sprinted after him. Sure Pidge was small, but he would push his little legs for his best friend.

“LANCE! Hey wait up!

Lance ignored Pidge with silent tears and carried on buckling Mist.

“LANCE! You know it’s a trap!” Pidge was shaking his arm.

Then Lance let go. He fell down to the floor and bursted into tears. He was crying so much, he couldn’t see.  
“I KNOW! Bu-But I!

“I know Lance.. I know.” He pulled Lance into a hug and patted his back reassuringly. Pidge has never seen Lance like this. Sure he got upset, but never like this.

“It’s going to be okay. Lotors just luring you in.”

 

“I know but i ne- need to go..”

“Lets think this through. I promise i will use all of my power to help you.” He unwrapped his arms around Lance and stared him dead in the eyes.

Lance calmed down and was now only sniffling every so often.

There was rustling...

Pidge grabbed the whip he kept at his waist and waited for any movement.

4 Tiny mice came rushing out the brush and crawled up Lances leg; they sat on his lap looking at them with beady eyes.

Lance stared at a pink one that was holding his finger.

“OUCH! WHYD YOU BITE ME?!”

"Quiet down human! You’re Lance are you not?"

“Yes I am! And how’d you know that? Wait... Your talking? I’m going crazy armt i.”

Pidge pushes his glasses to the base of his nose making them gleam, “ I’ve heard of this! There are some animals that can communicate with others by sharing bodily fluids such as saliva!”

“Ewwww, that’s pretty gross...”

The pink mouse bit him again.

“OUCH! OKAY IM SORRY! Jeez..”

"Anyway, are you a friend of Keith’s small one?"

"Any friend of Lances is a friend of mine!” Lance gave him a noise of approval.

The yellow mouse climbed up onto Pidges finger and looked at him as if asking for approval. Pidge nodded and the yellow mouse bit his finger. He didn’t flinch.

As the mouse ran towards Lances lap once again it started crying and the orange one went to pat his back.

“Keith was our best friend! This evil witch was throwing zappa stuff that really hurt as us!”

“Haggar... But how? We killed her in the fight with Zarkon!” Lance had seen it, Allura slashing her whip through Haggars body. The witch disintigrating into pieces.

"B-B-but you didn’t..."

The yellow mouse was now sobbing.

The pink mouse continued on. “Keith has gone to see his brother, and he was just flying back!”

Pidge was confused, “ Flying? So Keith’s?”

“Keith is a dragon... Yes.” Lance stared back at the mice as a signal to carry on.

“The witch was gonna get me with the sally stuff but then, but then Keith..." The yellow one had continued but began to belt out into tears once again.

The pink one carried on, “The he flew in front of the zappy thing! He was s-screaming and c-crying!” All the mice’s eyes began watering. ( Apart from the yellow one who was already sobbing ) Even Lance had aswell.

"They put this thing around his neck.. and dragged him away.."

Pidge spoke up, “ I’ve heard Lotor gives at least two weeks after his warnings so we should head back to the castle and gather reinforcements!”

Lance nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. He felt angrier than he ever had in his life.

“Let the mice ride with you and Rover, were heading back now!”

......

It was already night time when they returned, Allura was waiting for them at the gate and gave them a quick scolding.

Lance explained the situation and Allura issued an order for all her elite assassins and guards to form a squad that would surround the old castle.

And hence a secret party of elite soldiers (and Hunk,Pidge and Lance) Set off for Old Altea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own voltron! Just putting this out there again for the 100th time! Sorry guys!


	10. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Pidge and Hunk sneak into the old castle where Lotor is keeping Keith captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! This is the second to last chapter! Ahhh time flew by with this fic.
> 
> I drew some fan art but have no idea how to get on in here so if you know pls send help  
> ヘ（。□°）ヘ

“Get moving! We don’t have much time men!” Allura had come with the team on suspicions that Lotor and Haggar were still alive.

Allura was in charge of commanding the entire army; they had planned a stealth mission where Lance, Pidge, Hunk and their best 3 assassins from the blade of Marmora. Sure they were Galra, but they were valuable allies who would stop at nothing to get rid of the evil in their kind.

The mice came along too! Hunk had made them cute little ninja outfits fitted with mouth pieces and tiny swords. This was definitely necessary. No questions about it.

“Hey Lance, You sure this is safe? Because i mean, walking into a trap on purpose might not be the best idea...”

“Relax Hunk!” Lance patted him on the back, “ Just follow me when we get in!”

They had been on standby for almost 10 minutes now and we’re hiding in some bushes with the blade of marmora guys.

Hunk thought that they should wear ninja outfits too, just so it would be harder to spot them. Definitely not because Hunk thought it would be fun, because now he was starting to regret it!

“Will you two shut up! we’re meant to be hiding!” Pidge was whispering but whispering loudly. Like you get what i mean... Whispering but angry...

“Like I said! Just trust me! We will be in and out with Keith in my arms!” Lance could imagine it. A flustered Keith clinging onto Lances top while he carried him away. His daydream was interrupted by his com.

 **“Lance, can you hear me?"** It was Allura.

“Loud and clear.”

**“You guys ready?”**

“On your word!” Lance was getting restless while Hunk was dealing queasy. Pidge was feeling... well.. like pidge.

**“Make sure you don’t make any nois-“**

“MmKay! Tell us which way to go okay!”

**“Lance! Don’t go yet! Pidge hold him down!”**

“Sure thing Allura!” Pidge tackles Lance to the floor before he could get anywhere and put a hand around his mouth. 

Lance folded his arms and if his mouth wasn’t covered Pidge was sure he’d be pouting.

 **“Can you hear me Kolvion.”** "

“Yes my queen. Ready to dispatch on your order.” Kolvion was a very tall and experienced Assasin. The best 3 were put with Lance and they all wore Masks. The only way Lance could tell them apart was their size.

**“Go on with the plan and your in charge!"**

“Follow us.” Kolvion sent a hand gesture towards Lance, Pidge and Hunk to go.

All 5 of them followed Kolvion through some secret tunnels that Lance didn’t even know existed! And he used to live there!

According to Pidge, Keith was being held in the ball room that was in the very middle and only accessible through two doors that were side by side.

They snuck around and avoided a few soldiers patrolling. Turns out Lotor was in the room with Keith also.

“Stay sharp.”

......

After lots of maneuvering and avoiding, they finally reached the room connected to the ball room.

Outside we’re 8 galran guards. 3 Of then were Lotors generals.

The plan was that the blades of marmora would draw out the generals by pretending to make a rookie mistake whilst Lance, Pidge and Hunk went through the doors.

Just in que, Kolvion tossed of the blades into the air with a bearable grunt drawing attention to them. They began to run towards the exit where the galran soldiers would get surrounded.

An opening! Lance sprinted towards the doors. Pidge and Hunk close behind.

Pidge places his hand on the door and closed his eyes. He focused on the door opening and the markings under his eyes began to glow.

Lance and Hunk stepped back as the door unclicked and opened.

Pidge stepped back and Lance pushed the door open with his foot and a flashy enterance.

Standing on a podium was Lotor. A Grin curled onto his lips.

“Give me back Keith!” 

Lance raised his sword in a threatening manner towards Lotor.

“Sure.”

“Wait really?” Lance put his sword down in confusion at Lotors easy agreement. Too easy... He put his sword up again.

Hunk took out a small gadget that Pidge has made for him. He held his hand around it and tossed it into the air and closed his eyes turning it into a handcanon.

Pidge did the same after Hunk but turned the gadget into an electric whip.

“After you defeat my mother! I’m sure you will surely perish! You are no match!” Lotor sat back in his chair and flipped his hair out his face.

Suddenly Haggar appeared in front of Lance sending a lightning bolt towards his sword which he easily deflected.

The three of them began working together and attacking her from all points. 

They weren’t the strongest alone but the strongest team.

They relied on each other and didn’t need to question the other before acting.

They were in sync. 

Hunk firing his canon whilst Lance charged in causing Hagger to teleport everywhere. Pidge would then slash at her legs and tripping her.

This continued until Lance got a fatal thrust into Haggars chest forcing her to retreat back to Lotors side.

 **“I’m sorry, my prince.”**

“Stupid hag. Cant even get rid of a few insects...” “You want him so badly huh? You can have him!”

Lotor clicked his fingers and Haggar created a portal that a figure stepped out of.. The person was slim and smaller than Lance but taller than 

He didn’t know they had another person on their team. The thing that stood out the most was a glowing jewel on what looked like a collar used for dogs.

He whispered into his com. “Allura, someone just entered with a collar that has a red gemstone.” 

The stranger was wearing a black cloak with its hood over his eyes.

**“That’s a mind control device Zarkon would use on geniuses who wouldn’t cooperate."**

Lance whispered loudly “That’s sick... Who would do that!” 

**“Concentrate on the mission, but try to save them if you can.”**

“Of course...”

The Lotor clicked his fingers again and the figure pulled out a knife and jumped towards Lance like lightning.

Luckily Pidge had quick reflexes and whipped at the figure, causing him to back down momentarily before the figure carried on its merciless attacks.

The person was no stranger to fighting. They would easily doge every single one of Hunks attacks and Pidges whip. 

The stranger did a life across the floor past Pidges whip and slashed him on the Pidge on the arm with his knife.

“AAAAGGH!” Pidge fell to his knees and his weapon dropped onto the floor next to him.

“HUNK! Hold him off for me while i help Pidge!” Lance was running towards Pidge, feeling the strangers eyes burrow into the side of his head.

Then Hunk started firing at them and he caught their attention. 

“Lance? You sure this is a good idea, man?”

Hunk was firing tirelessly at the stranger who was dancing around his attacks. Slowly gaining on Hunk and closing their distance.

“Hurry up Lance! I cant hold him back forever!”

 

“HURRY UP LANCE! I cant hold him off for long!”

Lance finally reached Pidge, who was grunting on the floor.

Lance touched the skin around the wound and closed his eyes. The markings below his eyes began to glow.

 **“ KEEP YOUR HEAD HELD HIGH, FOR THE KNIGHT IN BLACK AND RED IS HERE.”** He began to sing, but quickened the pace quite a bit.

**“HE KEEPS YOU SAFE WHEN YOU SLUMBER SO YOU CAN SLEEP CLEAR.”**

The room began to light up and the skin that had been cut began to heal, just like the time with Allura.

**“HES ALWAYS BEEN HERE JUST HIDING AWAY..”**

****

****

**“SO WHEN YOU SEE HIM ASK HIM TO PLAY!”**

Pidge’s wound had been closed and he had gripped his hand around his whip again.

Just as the stranger was about to slash at Hunk, Pidge had used his whip and wrapped it around their neck keeping their knife a cm away from Hunks neck.

The person stood still, Didn’t even flinch.  
He dropped his knife and put his hands by his side. Were they surrendering?

“Hey Lance, careful... Don’t rush this.”  
Pidge was confused. Why didn’t Lotor move?

Lance stepped slowly and carefully. He walked up to the person as if they were a frightened animal.

Then the stranger bent his back forward slightly. Was he apologising?

Then suddenly, crimson wings sprouted from their back and fought against the whips restraint breaking them. They clenched their fists and then unclenches them; revealing sharp claws the size of daggers.

“LANCE GET BACK NOW!” Pidge starting running towards Lance. 

Hunk had begun shooting them who was getting closer and closer to Lance.

“LANCE BUDDY! I’ve got you!

All of Hunks shots missed, but one shot got extremely close to their head but passing by. 

Lance thrust his sword towards the stranger hoping they would step back and retreat, however, they carried on rushing and nicked Lance to the floor causing Lance to impale them in the chest.

On the impact of the hit the strangers hood fell behind their head, showing of brilliant purple eyes.

Lance lay on his back with his sword inches deep in their flesh. Their Claws at his neck but not through.

They stayed there for what felt like an eternity... he studied their face... Black bangs swaying over their fore head; tears spilling down their cheeks. It was... It was Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry Keith!  
> ( ´△｀) 
> 
> Last chapter was shorter than it usually was but i hope this one wasn’t as short.. Did you cry? I did＼(°o°；） 
> 
> Anyway the last chapter will be coming shortly so be ready!!


	11. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will lance do now when he finds out that the guy he just impales in the chest was his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we’re finally here! The end of the series in 3 days! boy that went fast. And yes. I have no life which is why they came out so fast.... This chapter was longer than usual so y know..
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> I don’t own Voltron!!

Time had frozen around the two. Lances sword, inches into Keith’s flesh.

Keith was crying, but he was smiling... at Lance?

“H-Hey... Missed Y-you.”

Lance stared in horror at scene before him. He let go of his sword and Keith collapsed. 

Before impact, Lance had caught Keith in his lap.

Tears dropped down Lances face as he looked on in disbelief. His hands were shaking, blood stained onto them like they were apart of him.

“Don’t leave me Keith... I just found you..”

“Mm, s-sorry...”

Keith coughed and blood cane spilling down his chin. Salty tears mixing with crimson blood.

Keith reaches a shaky hand for Lamces cheek. Blood smearing onto his face.

“Mm’ Sor-Sorry..” 

Everything felt like slow motion to Lance. Keith’s hand dropping from his face. Eyelids closing shut and not reopening.  
Lance lost it. 

He belted out into tears. Shouting at the top of his lungs.

Time unspaused and Lance had his face buried in Keith hair. Lifeless body cradled in his arms.

Pidge and Hunk finally reached Lance and paused just before they reached him.

“FOOLS! You killed your own comerade. What a scene!” Lotor was laughing maniacally in King Alfors previous Throne.

“This is Pidge, We need backup Stat!” 

**“Coming your way, hold out until then!”**

Lance stood up with Keith still in his arms. Face still buried in Keith hair. He lifted his head up and directed his eyes towards Hunk.

Lance didn’t feel sad. He had no time to be sad. Especially when the criminal was standing right in front of him.

“Hunk. Take care of Keith.”

Hunk took Keith from Lances arms and nodded. If anything, could keep Keith alive until Lance finished.

Lance took his sword off the ground.

“I challenge you to a duel Lotor. If you lose then i have every right to kill you.”  
Rage was boiling inside of him, steam building up just waiting to get released.

“What’s in it for me?” Lotor sat high on the throne like there was no tomorrow.

“Me. You saw what i can do. Heal or experiments. Your choice.”

“My My. What a bargain.... Deal.”

Lotor got of the throne and summoned his sword. He walked down the steps to meet Lance and smirked.

“Lance! He’ll play dirty for sure! Watch out!” 

Pidge was besides Hunk protecting Keith. Whip ready for any sudden movements.

**“GO!”**

Lotor charged straight for Lance and scaraped the skin on Lances cheek.  
He dodged but he was to close.

Lance copied Keith’s move from earlier and skidded along the floor on his knees coming up behind Lotor.

He began his song.

**“KEEP YOUR HEAD HELD HIGH FOR THE KNIGHT IN BKACK AND RED IS HERE.”**

"What? Going to heal me to death? Ridiculous!” Lotor chuckled before he made a swing that Lance intercepted. 

Their swords clashed a few more times before they were face to face, swords dancing between them.

**“HE KEEPS YOU SAFE WHEN YOU SLUMBER SO YOU CAN SLEEP CLEAR.”**

Lotor kicked Lance in the stomach and sent him flying towards the wall. Back hitting the cold metal causing him to choke on his breath.

**“H-He’s already been here just hiding away...”**

Lance ran after Lance once more, sword in both hands. 

He slashed at Lance, but he rolled over dodging its end.

Lotors sword got stuck in the metal from putting too much force into his previous attack. Chance.

Lance propped him self up using the wall and breathed out the last words.

**“So when you see him, ask him to play..."**

Lotor freed his sword and dashed for Lances head. The markings under his eyes began to glow and he put his palm in Lotors direction.

“LANCE!”

Lotor braced himself for whatever was to come and shut his eyes tightly. He felt tingly, like all his energy was getting replenished.

He reopened his eyes and was surrounded by a huge mass of energy by Lances doing.

“HAHAHA YOU IDIOT! CANT YOU SEEWHAT YOUR DOING?”

Lance carried on sending the masses of energy towards Lotor and Lotor Sprinted straight for Lance. Sword pointed and ready to pierce.

Lance clenched his eyes and hoped it would work. Lotor closing the distance between them.

**THUD**

After around 10 seconds, Lance opened his eyes again. He couldn’t believe his plan actually worked! 

Lance had transferred his energy into Lotors body, so much that it overflowed over Lotors limit.

After his energy peaked, Lotor simply collapsed. Fainted to make it sound more dramatic.

Allura and 10 guards came rushing through the doors.

They secured Lotor and Haggar who had fainted from blood loss. 

Lance sat with his back against the wall and his head towards the ceiling.

His vision was blurry and his pupils were diluted. He excepted to much energy at once and finally felt its after effects.

He sat panting and hyperventilating. Keeping his fists clenched.

He pushed himself up against the wall until he was standing. 

He could hear everyone. They were either mumbling or extremely quiet because Lance couldn’t hear a thing apart from his own breathing.

He took heavy steps towards the direction he last saw Keith. 

Pidge was running to him and saying something. He couldn’t hear him but could see his mouth moving. He was frowning and looking towards the ground.

No matter. Lance could ask him later about what he said.

For now, he had to get to Keith.

Everyone was crowding around something and they were in the way. 

Pidge started pulling Lance back, but he doubled his efforts to see the ruckus.

“Let.... Let me go Pidge.” Lance managed to breath out a few words.

He looked back at Pidge who had started crying now, still pulling Lance back nevertheless.

He assumed Pidge was shouting something by the way his mouth was moving.

He wrapped his arms around Pidge and comforted him. 

“It’s okay...... Shhhh...”

Pidge was still shouting something at Lance but he couldn’t hear it. Until he got a quick smack to the side of his face.

Suddenly, noise began flooding into his head. He could hear crying. Hunk? And pidge...

“HES GONE OKAY!” Pidge fell to his knees. “Please... Please don’t look...”

“What....”

Lance scanned his surroundings and noticed it was still night with the moons beams of light breaking through the window.

He looked to what the light had pointed to, as if the moon was telling him something too. Everything was dark except for one thing.

Immediately, his eyes went wide and mouth agape. 

Keith was lying in a pool of his own blood, smile on his face and eyes swollen from tears. His hand on his chest and the other besides him. 

The moonlight highlighted every single one of Keith’s features. He looked so peaceful. Like he was an angel and the moon had stayed just to mourn for him. Like he had just died and they were in a fairytale...

I mean, there’s no way he could have died right? Lance thought to himself.  
They’re probably just crying tears of joy that we had won.

Everyone had left the room so Lance and Keith could be alone. He heard the doors close with a click. The silence flooding into the hall.

Lance stepped slowly, exhaustion still affecting him.

He reached Keith and kneeled besides him. Belting out into tears. 

How ironic it had been. He killed the love of his life with his own two hands and then killed some more. What could stop him.

He stroked a trembling hand across Keith’s peaceful face. Smile meeting his puffy eyes.

Lance let out a muffled chuckle. “S-Stop laughing at me you jerk...”

Tears fell down his face and onto Keith’s pale cheek. Moonlight reflecting of his tears.

He began to sing once more.

“Ke-Keep your head! He-held high. For the knight in Red and B-black is here!”

The lyrics reminded Lance of Keith. Red and black.

“He keeps- He keeps you safe when you slumber..... so you can sleep clear...”

Even more tears than Lance knew he had in him began trickling down like waterfalls. But still. He breathed out the song.

“He’s always been here......” “Just hiding away....”

He completely gave up singing and whispered the final line.

“So when y-you see him... Ask him to .........”

 

“play.........” 

...

 

...

Nothing happened. He looked through his tear filled eyes. 

Nothing.

“What does happiness start with Keith...”

Still nothing.

Lance managed to muster up a small smile.

“Mine starts with ‘u’....” 

He leaned forward and brushed Keith’s bangs out the way and planted a soft kiss on Keith’s lips. 

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Lance pulled away and looked down into his lap.

It was all his fault. He was the one who killed Keith. He stabbed him right in the stomach. He had Keith’s blood on hi-

 

 

“S-stupid...”

...

lance whipped his head back up to the body in front of him. Keith was coughing up blood and barley opening his eyes.

His voice was dry and raspy from being practically dead so he had to whisper.

Lance couldn’t believe it. He was still crying, but out of joy.

“I-it begins with a.... a ‘h’.”

Keith was smirking back at Lance. 

Immediately, Lance pushed his lips onto Keiths. His lips were soft and plump. But most importantly, they were warm.

Keith made a grunting noise and Lance pulled away. 

“Mmnn... Cafefull.. c-cut.”

Oh yeah. Lance had forgotten he had that. 

Lance was laughing now. All his previous sadness forgotten in an instant.

“Hahaha... Sorry bout that...”

Suddenly the door flung open and Pidge came racing in soon followed by Hunk.

“LANCE! What happ-“

Both Pidge and Hunk looked as if they had just seen a ghost.

“H-How the quiznack...” Pidge fixed his glasses and rushed over to Lance and Keith.

“This is amazing, how did you...” He was interrupted by a sudden cough from Keith.

“I’d appreciate it if.... you know... you know i’m dying r-right.....”

Pidge simply let out a chuckle. They would defenitely get along well.

“HUNK! Get the first aid!”

Hunk snapped out of his daze and quickly pulled out some bandages and cleaning supplies out his rucksack.

“On it!”

Lance began to explain what had happened and what Keith has missed out on whilst Hunk was cleaning Keith’s wound.

It was still big, but not as big as before.

After a lot of stories and grunts from Keith, Hunk had managed to finish a bandage around Keith wound so that he could stand.

Everyone helped Keith get up and they walked out the door, meeting a very surprised Allura. Also a lot of gasps.

Keith was in his human form and they would have been a lot more surprised should he have been a dragon.

 

...

 

“Lance... M’ tired...”

They were now riding back to the palace in the back of a carriage. 

Lance next to Keith and Pidge, Hunk and Allura in a different Cart.

“Get some rest... It’s been a long day.”

“Mhmm. Your really handsome now you know.”

Keith has his head rested on Lances shoulder. 

Lance was taller than Keith, just liked he wished and it defenitely came as a benefit right now.

“R-Really?” Good thing Keith has his eyes closed or else he would have seen Lances intense blush that went down his neck and ears.

“Mhmmm... Are you sure you still... want to be with.. me?” Lance could hear the worry in his voice. “I mean... I’m like 100 odd...”

“Are you being serious! After all this and then i just walk away? Oh no no. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life mr....”

“Kogane. Keith Kogane”

“Well then Mr Kogane, I’m Lance McCain and i would like the honner of being your boyfriend.”

Keith planted a quick kiss on lances cheek. Lifting himself up a bit so he could reach Lances face which was absolutely adorable to Lance.

Keith stares at him, eyes sparkling and the edges of his lips curled into the most beautiful smile Lance had ever seen.

 **“Yes!”**

The locked lips for what felt like the 100th time of the day. Lance didn’t mind though. 

He loved Keith so much that he would never bore of his kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This was too much for me. If you didn’t cry than my mission was a total disaster. 
> 
> I made myself cry!
> 
> Anyway that’s the end of this series! I hope you enjoyed the cute little story and yes i am sorry for ending it like this, buttttttttt....
> 
> If you want to see i don’t know, life in the castle after they get back or something, please tell me.
> 
> Or if you want to request anything, go right ahead! I have literally zero ideas right now and like, made this account just so i could write this. 
> 
> Send help pls... I need ideas!  
> o(；△；)o

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh we’re finally onto the finale. This was defenitely a rollercoaster of emotions and i hope you joined the ride! I probably made tons of mistakes but bearing in mind i wrote this in 3 days.... If i made any pls tell me!
> 
> and again... I DO NOT own voltron. All the characters are from the show Voltron Legendary Defenders.


End file.
